In a multi-carrier cellular mobile communication system, frequency hopping scheme has been proposed for obtaining frequency diversity to increase reception performance of a base station with respect to a packet that an user equipment (UE) transmits through an uplink. According to the frequency hopping scheme, the spectrum of a carrier modulated by an information signal is transmitted by hopping within a certain wide frequency band.
This scheme is mainly used in an anti-jamming system for preventing the effect of jamming, which is a signal degrading the performance of a communication system either intentionally or unintentionally. This scheme is also mainly used in a communication system where many users share a common channel.
The frequency hopping scheme can be used to provide a sensitivity improvement for slow fading and improve a carrier to interference (C/I) margin in a cellular wireless telephone system.